The key investigators associated with this basic cancer center plan to continue their investigations in three areas: (1) the structure and function of cellular membranes and microtubules; (2) the structure of the genetic material and the modes of its expression; (3) cancer virology. The objectives are to learn more about mechanisms of normal cell proliferation, malignant transformation and cellular differentiation.